


All the Devils are Here (Hell is Empty)

by lord_ealing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dystopian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_ealing/pseuds/lord_ealing
Summary: People of the Old Earth called it " The Calamity ". A plague that divided the world into three different classes, Alpha, Beta and Omega. History books told the story of the Twin Brothers : Kazimir Nikiforov and Nikolai Nikiforov, who caused and ended the War. 10 years later, Russia is opening it's doors and will sign a peace treaty. Prince Victor Nikiforov is waiting for his chance to make his country great again- at all costs.On the other side of the world, Yuri Katsuki is invited as a delegate.  A young Omega who longs to see the elusive country, covered in snow.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent fic.

_But I know the rage that drives you._

_that impossible anger strangling the grief._

_until the memory of your loved ones,_

_is just poison in your veins._

\- x.

  
CHAPTER 1.

Yuri Katsuki gazed at the snow falling from his window, A sight so familiar, making him miss home. He's still in Japan, the Tokyo Military Base to be exact. One would think he'd be right at home and happy. No. _It's too different_. Unlike the quiet town of Hasetsu where even the smell of the air calmed him down. The last place that made him feel that way. It hurts to even remember, that town and everything that it meant to him. All the things he lost, no way of getting it back. He did not belong there anymore or anywhere else for that matter. He belongs his here, a government property meant to serve the noble cause. He sits up and stretches, reaching for his eyeglasses and thinking that it's going to be a long day. he picks up his tablet and reads the time flashing on the screen.

06:30 AM.

Right on schedule.

He has to get going and Make his way to the labs as soon as he can. It's not that he doesn't trust the other scientists to do their work- it's just that - This is his life's work. Years spent in this facility, away from the real world and it's supposed Glory. Going home probably once or twice in the last seven years, visiting memories that makes him ache.

A message comes through, reminding him of his Flight Details.

A lump rises in his throat.

Butterflies in his Stomach.

He's going to Russia. To the Ice Castle. White Kingdom. Whatever they call it these days. It's always been a Dream, to get to that place and meet the beings who held his wonder as a kid. A country who boasts a population of 80% Alphas. The only one of it's kind. The next one, a mere 30%, Japan and America. Bursting with different powers, bringing the world to it's knees and casting a shadow towards the country itself. In the early days of the Calamity ( as historians wanted to call it ) , with Russia rising as a superpower, hands pointed to them as the enemy. Why do they have so many Alphas? Gods who can wipe the entire Race? Did they cause it? No one knew.

And so World War 3 erupted. Blind men holding no answers and letting their fear and envy take over. 

With bleary eyes, Yuri turned on the shower head and felt his muscles relax with the warmth. Most of the people here used sonic showers or UV lights to keep themselves clean. It was rational, a more scientific way of keeping themselves clean. But Yuri liked it- loved it this way. The warmth reminded him of home. The warm bath. Was it still there? He fusses for a while, keeping it at 10 mins so he still has time to make himself coffee and get to work.

His Phone beeps as he gets out of the bathroom, a message from Phichit. He's arrived of course, wouldn't miss the chance to visit Russia.

" Hello? " he says, bringing the cup to his mouth. Too bitter.

" YURIIII!!!!! Where are you???? " Phichit screams, how can he have this much energy? It's too early. Yuri scowls at his drink.

" I'm about to go to the Lab. Central. " Yuri puts down the cup and gets his things, he'll make an intern prepare coffee for him when he gets there. It's getting late anyway. " on my way actually, " he adds.

" Good! I came in , yesterday evening, was too tired. " his friend responds playfully. Yuri rolls his eyes. Too tired? That just means he went to Clubs downtown and got wasted. " Yuri, I feel you judging me from miles away. "

" Don't be too dramatic, I'm just a few steps away now. " Yuri offers, seeing the boy from across the Bridge. " There you are. "

Phichit waves and Yuri does the same back. He's known him, years ago, worked with the man with some projects and they seem to get along. He knows how important this discovery is, how it could help the world. Will it really? Crossing the bridge, nodding his head to colleagues. He can feel it. The anticipation all around him, Everyone here knows what will happen in the next few days. The Peace Treaty with Russia. After 10 years of closing it's doors to the world, now welcoming delegates from every country to witness this monumental event. Every nation thought to bring a gift, Japan's is this. Yuri. What he'd done.

" Hey! Excited to see the Prince? " Phichit teased and Yuri instantly blushed. God damn it. All the time.

" I don't know what you mean, " he says, walking towards his worktable and opening his computer. Phichit looms over him, clearly not letting the topic go.

" It's okay, I won't think any less of You. You are a one of a kind of Omega, but that Prince. Russia's Ice Prince. I get it Yuri, he's something else. "

Yuri regrets drinking too much.

Also regrets Having Phichit as a friend.

( His damn tendency to blush like a fuckin lovesick idiot. )

It was one of those days, where he just needs a drink to drown out the loneliness. Of Course, his best friend is there to make sure he always had a drink in hand. Then the screens on the bar just had to display the Prince- Victor Nikiforov skating like the Ice Prince that he is. Ice skating is almost like a traditional dance of some sort in Russia. Ever since the King, Nikolai, Rose to power. The Young King whose power and leadership got them through after the World War 3. Russia's Beloved. The Royal Family. There was something about the Prince, he was unlike any other Alpha.

One, he's fuckin beautiful. Yuri thinks to himself. _Delicate_. That's rare for an Alpha, who prides themselves with looking as tough as they can be. But he was no wimp, with his gift, he can probably cover the whole world in ice. Make them all starve to death till they swear allegiance to his country. Bring them back to an Ice Age, but he never did. Or maybe his Father told him not to. The King had an affinity to Controlling animals and communicating with them like he would an old friend. That night, he dreams of the Prince. In his bed. With him in heat, begging. Damn Biology.

There is a bitter taste in his Mouth.

" we won't meet him. " he says finally, checking the reports they will bring, plus looking at their flight details.

" what do you mean? Your gift- Japan's I mean- is a serum that makes Alphas stronger! They would want to meet you. "

" Uh-huh. " Yuri replies, feeling like he's missing something. Coffee.

" What? " Phichit asks, noticing his friend's strange demeanor.

" I need coffee. " he says simply, fixing his eyeglasses and yawning.

" You should sleep more, coffee would not cut it you know. Or maybe- " he says, observing him, " stop with all the suppressants. "

" That is not up for discussion. " Yuri replies. He hates it. Hates this topic. As much as he loves what he's doing, it still does not change the fact that he is an Omega. Plus the pills make it easier to think and function.

Voices.

Chatter.

It comes to him and he almost scrambles to get up, he must take a pill now. Now. Why did he forget? Idiot.

" Hey! "

Phichit calls to him as he stands up and runs outside. He has to get to his room as soon as possible and take a dose. Needing the medicine more than he should nowadays. Tolerance? He doesn't like the prospect of his body rejecting the drug. It's the best there is, he should know, he has the patent for the formula. Maybe, man can never really go against Mother Nature. Well, if that's the case.

Mother Nature - Fuck You.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he types in his passcode and falls to bed.

Breathe.

It's Okay.

_You are not going to go into heat Again. Never._

The voices are getting louder now. He has better control than this. Everyday, he uses it for his own good. Channeling. Not like this. Like they are screaming at him.

Too much.

" Fuck- "

He blacks out.

*********

He dreams of the War, starting when he was just 10 years old. The unfamiliar planes and military grade tanks going around his hometown. Alphas plastered all over the television, like celebrities, protecting the Country from the big bad European Countries. He knows he is different. Born as an Omega. Sworn to a life of self-improvement, of education, so that one day he can serve an Alpha. Willingly. It was Always like that. After the Calamity. A disease spread throughout the world. Like a common cold. Although it was not, some call it an inevitable evolutions. Others call it a punishment.

Alphas have Superhuman powers.

Betas keep the world going, they have the affinity to the Old Earth.

And Omegas. Few. Born to serve and blessed with exceptional Intelligence.

Yuri hears the phone ringing.

Feels his body aching.

No.

" Hello? " he picks up,

" Where the hell are you??? "

" Minako sensei? " he sits up, a bad decision as he feels his head almost split in half.

" you have to be in the docking center in 10 minutes - "

" 10 minutes? " he glances at his watch and his body runs cold. He slept that long? He feels like he's running a fever, Minako is saying something but he settles on ending the call and getting a dose of suppressant.

Changing clothes.

Getting his bag and walking as fast as he can towards the elevator. He checks his phone and sees missed calls from Phichit, maybe he tried knocking on his door, or entering. He sends a quick text saying he's okay and that he is on his way. This is so unlike himself, not being in control. Minako comes into view. Her face full of question and concern.

**_Don't ask. Don't ask me. No._ **

" Hello Minako. " He greets her, she just purses her lips and motions for him to get inside.

" You sit right there and rest, you look like shit. " she says, almost affectionately. " and you're welcome, I told Phichit to ride the other ship. "

Yuri smiles at her and sinks down the seat. It will be a 2 hour flight to Singapore, where all Asia delegates will meet. With a Russian ship envoy to pick them up. **_Eros_**.

The War ship.

He can't sleep now, so he opens his laptop to check on a few emails. Opening his favorite internet discussion board, wanting to know what people thought about this Peace Treaty. Well, the War has been long over, but Russia was closed after that, not even joining the United Nations. They were hurt. As a child, he understood. It's not their fault that they were too strong. He reads a few comments as he flags down a Beta stewardess to get him coffee. Finally.

" _This Peace Treaty is sketchy! I mean- why now? Ans also, a warship taking all the delegates there? Major red alert. They could all kill them!!! "_

_" I think it's good Russia is opening their doors. It's time for this New Earth to heal, finally. "_

_" Russia is up to something. I know it. I mean, what do we really know about them? Visas to get there is hard to get! For all we know, they are at 100% Alpha population. Taking Alphas as their mates. We know that can happen. But an Alpha and Omega union is the most fulfilling. So Omegas going there, BE CAREFUL. "_

_" After the slaughter by the King's twin brother, Kazimir Nikiforov, I think it's best that Victor take the lead. A fresh face. Not something that reminds us of the War. "_

_" It's that Prince. Victor. He's gonna change Russia for good. He's been all over the world, promoting his country and making sure Alphas are seen in a good light. It's about time Old Man Nikolai step down and give his son the Throne. It's not like Victor will do it all, They have a Prime Minister after all. "_

_" Prime Minister Yakov and Prince Viktor = Future of Russia. "_

Yuri's concentration is loss as he goes back to his studies, feeling like he has to keep his mind occupied before they land in Singapore. Flights like this did not make him anxious anymore, maybe it's the excitement. With an airborne ship like this, they could definitely go straight to Russia. But that's not what every delegate agreed on. One ship in. One ship out. It would be a security nightmare to have all these vessels docked. Eros. It's like a space pirate ship, blocking the skies and the sun- inspired by old battle ships. He remembers.

_**We' re close.** _

The thought reaches him. He should really stop doing that. Two hours went by too fast- but he had alot of work done. He can't wait to just be there. All the anticipation is not even fun anymore. It's turning very quickly into Dread.

" We'll be reaching Changi Docking station in 5 minutes. Everyone is instructed to stay put and follow the instructions before moving to Eros."

Yuri sees Minako standing up, the Beta with an Alpha's attitude, he thinks to himself.

" all these new age technology and we can't still go to countries in ten minutes. "

" Give it time, " he answers.

" oh, feeling better already? " she asks, smiling at him.

" All good. I'm sorry i worried you. "

" I will always worry for you Yuri. You know that. "

Yuri smiles back, walking with her towards the exit. He can see people walking around the station, some, already boarding the warship. He can almost taste it, like a kid, seeing this ship again. it's been 17 years and it still Majestic.

" I can't wait to see it up close and take pictures!!! " Minako squees in delight.

" I trust you and Phichit will have a field day taking pictures and posting it on the internet? "

" Yes Yuri, and you will be our willing Photographer." She smiles at him, his mood sinks.

" and why do I have to do that? Your devices can take perfectly good pictures of you - "

" That's for making us Worry, " she says finally and Yuri keeps his mouth shut.

They should not worry about him, What's the point really? He can handle himself. That's what he's been doing for the past 7 years, cooped up in a military base trying to make something out of himself. When he was 14 and experienced his first heat, how terrifying and uncomfortable it was. Buying suppressants from sellers online, not knowing if it was the real deal till he is able to make a formula of his own.

His Family.

The Fire.

Strong hands gripping and dragging him-

" Hey! You're spacing out- let's Go. " Minako dragged him outside and the humidity in the docks almost felt welcome. Japan is too cold right now, this is what he needs just before they venture to the Winter wonderland that is Russia.

" where's Phichit? " he asks, looking around and seeing no familiar faces. Even Japan envoys are nowhere in sight.

" He's probably inside Eros now, " she answers him, typing something on her tablet. " Japan Team is already in, You almost made us late. "

" Sorry, " he offers and trudges towards the Ship. Pirate ship. Yes it is. It's not the same Eros from World War 3, that was blown up and destroyed At the Battle of Washington. This one was made after the war ended, by a Russian Alpha whose power was to restore things. Create. Stepping inside, Yuri can feel his control slipping. There is too many people here. Alpha. Omega. Beta. Uninhibited, proud of who they are. No artificial scents to disguise themselves. He should be proud to be an Omega, a man of science, an educated person. But he goes back to memories of dependency, Omega Brutality years ago. Who says they can't go back?

" Yuri!!!! Here! " Minako calls for him, Phichit right beside here.

" You need to take a picture of us in every corner of this ship! " Phichit tells him, a twinkle in his eye. He's probably researched this ship, not for security or educational purposes. No. It's to find the best places to pose and how to do it.

" This is not a vacation, " he says simply as he takes the camera from Minako. " where did you get one? " he looks at the ancient relic, it's not the electronic model, it looks like the real deal- with film.

" i visited home like last week and found that- " she smiles, " Vintage is making a comeback, I have to stay ahead! "

Yuri concedes and allows himself to be dragged. He's sure they should not be doing this, but everyone in this ship seems to be in Good spirits and will not say anything. Minako seems to be having fun, a time off for her, as soon as they land in Russia she'll go back to being the coordinator that she is. A Beta who is set to organize Japan's 1 week stay in Russia. Schedule and all that shit. Philchit on the other hand will find a way to have fun, like he always does. An Omega like him, but loves the cards he was dealt with. They take a break when it is  announced that all delegates are complete and they will be taking off. Walking towards the bar, Yuri feels himself grow hot.

No.

He just took a pill hours ago? Maybe it's the weather? He feels his pocket for the pill case before it gets any worse.

_This is exciting._

_I haven't been to Russia in a while._

_Can't wait for the Peace treaty to be signed._

Unwelcome thoughts in his head ; slowly easing in. This is bad, the pill is not working like it's supposed to. Why now? Is this a cosmic joke?

" Excuse me. " Yuri says as he approaches the deck. It's probably not a good idea to be outside during take off, but he feels like he's going to suffocate if he stays here much longer. Stepping out, feeling the breeze, pressure building. He can still hear them.

He's not supposed to.

Omegas are not-

Deep breaths. 1. 2. 3. He can almost feel his eyes well up. He cannot cry right now. It's like when he was 10, Hasetsu being attacked- he can't even tell who is friend or foe. Their house soon to be turned to ash. He can hear everyone- Knows where they are going, he should run far away now, but he can't leave his family alone. They are inside. That's what the Military said. Stay Inside. They were wrong.

Then he came along.

The Prince. Victor. His long hair, cascading over his back. Wearing Russia's Military uniform, it doesn't fit him at all. It's like an Angel was asked to wear a filthy human's clothes. A Vision. He does not believe in God, but this, right infront of him is one. Eros flying above him, The prince looking over, shooting white matter from his Palms. He is trying to stop the fires.

_**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.** _

He says it in his mind, directed towards their savior. It's the first time he tried to communicate, if anyone finds out, he'll probably be a prisoner of war or locked up in a facility. Then the impossible happens, The Angel looks down.

Right at him.

_He heard._

Victor smiled at him.

" You're welcome. " was the response, in an accent and a voice that is not his. He cries because of that, hearing a voice directed at him. No persecution, but a sense of amazement in it's tone. Eros moves forward and he falls on his knees.

Yuri comes back to himself as he feels the steady glide of the vehicle. There is nothing that will prepare him for this. All those years, how could he? He is going to Russia. He is going to meet the One person in this world who knows what he is. Maybe he won't remember, they were too young. How old is the Prince now? 31? He hopes he can't pick up any thoughts from him, it will be too tempting to say something.

_Thank you for not telling anyone you met me . An Omega Telepath._

_**Omegas aren't supposed to have Powers.** _

Yuri Katsuki should not Exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri meets People.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-ed. Typed in my phone. I find it therapeutic.

_And one day_

_  
you catch yourself wishing the person you loved_

_  
had never existed,_

  
so you’d be spared your pain  
-x.

 

Every delegate is assigned a Number, a tablet device issued by the Russian Empire and a Map of the grounds. Yuri looks at his things as they are packed and stored inside a box. All devices that are not issued and approved are not supposed to enter the convention, for security purposes. Yuri spots the Japan Team, with Minako clearly in her element and briefing everyone on the days to come. He looks around, his mood picking up seeing everyone come together in this convention. The darkness of the War gone- peace settling in. This Dome, made specifically for the event is a wonder in itself.

" Watch it. " a voice suddenly cuts through and Yuri feels himself come to life with that voice.

" Sorry, " he says, turning to see the man he bumped into.

He almost choked at the sight, _Yuri Plisetsky._ Russia's Young Tiger, as they like to call him. Too short, too moody,  but his power of healing makes him exceptional. With his family, being a political ally of the King's - well -

" what the fuck are you looking at? " He's glaring at Yuri, like he's offended by his presence alone.

" ah- i'm - "

" Did i tell you to talk? " The kid snapped back-

Oh. The _classic Alpha attitude,_ this kid surely has that. Born and raised in a country full of self-entitled Alphas, teaching him the ways of the world. 

" As a delegate from Japan, I was told I could talk, or is that not what this treaty is about? " Yuri says, feeling pissed at this kid. He can't deal with this. His mind cracking at the seams and the general feeling that something will go terribly wrong. This treaty is not only about Russia opening it's country, but to acknowledge that they will play nice with the rest of the world.

" Touchy, " the younger man replies, " You've got some bite, for an Omega. "

" Thank you for the compliment. " Yuri smiles at him, trying his best to remain calm. He can see Minako approaching and it's never a good idea to let her meet people like Plisetsky. She'll see this as an opportunity to network - breaking off, he turns away from the Young Alpha, like he lost interest of their lovely conversation.

_**I wonder who he is.** _

" YURI. " he says without even thinking.

" Huh? " the younger man asks.

" I said my name is Yuri, Yuri Katsuki. Incase you needed to know. "

He saves himself from further embarrassment by going the opposite direction and praying that this kid won't punch him. Like, make his whole arm go through his chest and rip his heart out. He's not sure if he can even do that. But with all the bitterness in that Alpha's tone, He bets he can, and worst, for the fun of it. There are times like this, when he slips and answers aloud. Finding it hard to distinguish between thoughts and spoken words. This is making him vulnerable, whatever this is. He receives a message from his device, saying he has to go to his assigned room now before the luncheon starts. The luncheon will signal the start of the conference and endless meetings for him. He knows he should call Minako, Phichit or some of the people from the Japan Team. But he wants to be on his own now. He's not feeling as good as he should be ; needing more suppressant before this day even starts.

_8th floor. Room 816. Romanov Wing._

Yuri reads the instructions and finds his room with no bother, ignoring the texts and calls. He will answer, maybe later, or never.  What he needs, is to be alone and hope that the medication will work. He has gone into heats before, unsatisfactory and grueling. Not the same as the ones described by other Omegas or that damn Book series about a "bonded" Alpha and Omega. Lies. All lies. Maybe it works for the normal human being, but not for him.

This world is cruel.

Traumatic. Atleast for him.

The room he is assigned to boasts of Russia's Glory and Wealth. They may have closed off their city, dealing only with countries once in a while, but that did not mean poverty. These gifted Alphas had thrived in their own world- choosing peace instead of War. Their King is wise, after losing a brother and his Wife in the war. No matter how strong he is, able to control animals far and wide. This is why every single country is here- signing in this Accords. And his Gift. Japan's Gift, making Alpha's powers stronger. Strengthening that strand in their DNA, responsible for their powers.

Looking around, the four poster bed seemed so inviting. He'd never slept in something as luxurious as this before. Chandelier adorning the ceiling, vases that probably cause more than his salary adorning the entire room. He collapses on bed, maybe he will sink in and disappear. Breathing. He needs his therapist now. It's a good time to call.

But they are not allowed to communicate outside of the country, the devices given to them, barred. They can reach out if there is an emergency, but an impending mental breakdown? There are much more important things.

The Luncheon is in ten minutes. He hears a woman announce in his tablet and he gets up, looking for more pills. He'd have to eat something first and then drink. It should work better that way.

*******

" Where were you? " Minako scolded him, as he sat down, looking around and feeling human again. He is here for a reason, Screw his impending doom.

" headache. " he offers, looking at the food served. " the food will help. "

" Yuri, I know you are nervous, but- "

" it's not the time. "

" This is what you've been working for, " she smiles at him, almost like a proud Mother. Like him, Minako is from their small town, the one who picked him and inspired him to work. Inspiration is sometimes a useless thing, without the drive. Minako saw something in him, this small boy, dying.

" So what's the plan? "

" we sit in this luncheon and hear their speeches. After that, you will present to Prime minister Yakov. "

" so soon? " Yuri answers, acting like he doesn't care. But his nerves are fraying, in a room with a strong Alpha. Alphas all around, a heat threatening to destroy his life. He cannot give in now.

  
" Let's welcome, his highness, Nikolai Nikiforov. "

Everyone stood , applause ringing in the air, rejoicing the One true king. The promise of peace, right in their hands. Yuri stared at the King, he looks like the man in pictures, like he did not age a day at all. Graceful. Commanding. A wolf close by, his most trusted Ally. It's the wolves that are his strongest allies, following his every command. The wolf, a vicious creature following him close like a pet only reminds everyone how different the King is. He is smiling, with his serene face, Yuri thinks about what the serum will do for him? Make it easier for him to communicate and control animals? Maybe humans? They were animals as well.

" Good afternoon, delegates from all over the world. I would like to Thank you all for coming here, Welcome to Russia. "

Another round of applause,

" This treaty will not be possible without one person, who, most of you might know, maybe even met. So, I believe it is best that he tell you what to expect for the coming days. My one and only Son, Victor Nikiforov.

Yuri flushed, Victor. He will be seeing him again. The Ice prince, who could control the winds and envelope Russia in an endless winter. It's been years, since he saw him in person. Every media outlet on the other hand, loved the Prince and made sure everyone had a glimpse of him. Especially when he became an ambassador of sorts for his country, seen shaking hands with world leaders.

He looks almost the same, except for the long hair, and he'd grown tall. He's wearing a navy three piece suit, fitting him nicely. Yuri thinks about Alphas, and how they are naturally attractive to Omegas, like it's their biology to bend over to their will. But he has never felt that, for Any Alpha, more than anything else, he feels disgust. Looking at Victor now, he understands to some extent. Yes. Maybe even if the world was nor cursed to be like this, he would probably still feel this way about Victor. The man who saved his life.

The only one who knows his secret.

" Hello everyone, " he says smoothly, like greeting someone he knows. " It's with great honor that I welcome you all to this Convention. For years, I have watched the world from the Castle, never really knowing what it's like. But when I went out, I have learned how important this treaty would be. I would like to thank you all, for taking a chance in me, in this cause that we all want to come true. " The prince smiles, making Yuri's insides twitch.

" The charm of this Man is just unreal." Minako comments.

" It's borderline offensive. " Yuri shoots back, earning a smile from her. " But I'm not complaining. "

" I know you're a fanboy. " she huffs, clearly amused.

" for the next 5 days, we will be spending time in this place and we will survive. " the man smirks, god damn. Yuri thinks. " we'll share what we have to each other, come to terms on how to make this New world the best that it is. With your help, I know that this will be possible. "

Cheers erupt from the crowd, all captivated by the Prince in front of them. Yuri feels the urge to say Hi, it's been years. Too long if you ask him.

 _ **Hello. It's nice to meet you again**_.

He sees Victory visibly flinch.

 _Shit_.

The Prince goes back to his relaxed self, but he can see how he is now looking in the crowd. Searching for something. For someone. Yuri bows his head. Stupid. Stupid. Of Course Victor will act like this, his Uncle, Kazimir slaughtered people left and right. The greatest Psionic. With the ability to command people to jump off buildings or stop breathing. A living God. The closest there ever was. He led a pack of telepaths like him. All dead after the War.

That's another clause in this treaty, they will turn over all known telepaths in their country. For rehabilitation. He hopes there are no more telepaths. Just Him. He should be more careful.

But it's too tempting.

" Ugh. This damn Alphas. "

Yuri looks at Minako, murdering her phone and typing.

" Yakov cancelled on us. We will be doing tomorrow morning. "

" Is that bad? "

" Nope. I have it on Good authority that The old man is interested in your work." She winks at him,

" If you say so. " he answers back, drinking water and picking at his food. He should eat now, take some pills and maybe walk around the convention. Explore Russia, as best as he can, even if the Tour of the Capital won't be until the last day.

He wants to set foot on the ice.

Skate.

" YURI!! "

Phichit.

" Hey! " he calls back, seeing him with some of their friends from the University. The greatest time of his life, the independence and the joy of learning. Meeting friends, getting to know them for who they are, not minding what their class is. Guang hong and Seung gil walks towards his table and he stands up, greeting them.

" Katsuki Kun! " guang hongs greets him back, always the polite beta, always greeting him like that. " Isn't this a marvel? " he comments.

" I can see this building falling- " seung gil comments.

" why are your visions always so miserable??? " Phichit says,

" Not my fault. " he snaps at him, nodding at Yuri. He likes seung gil, an Alpha that keeps to himself. Disciplined.

" play nice kids, " Minako tells them.

" Oh, can Yuri come with us? We'll just see the sights. " Phichit says sweetly, Yuri appreciates this effort to keep them together. To reconnect. Also, this will surely take his mind off the unusual symptoms he's feeling.

" Go ahead , Have Fun! "

Minako looks at him, no words needed. Clearly saying, don't do something stupid.

The four of them explore the Dome, built by an Alpha who has an affinity to glass. Made with Peace in mind, this new blood of Alphas that will lead the New world. They were all too stupid to think that the world will function, antagonizing this blessed country. Yuri looks out, seeing a crowd gathering at the entrance.

Victor.

Yakov.

And the Royal Entourage. Plisetsky. Otabek. Mila.

King Nikolai.

" Why can't he be on my panel? " Phichit sighs,

" He will be showing up on mine. " Seung gil comments. Adding, " I specialize on precognitions as a means for security, of course the young prince will find that interesting. "

Yuri feels slightly bitter. Or maybe not. He does not know how he'd fare if the Prince was close. He has the habit of doing stupid things when he is around. Like using his power carelessly. If anyone found out, he'd probably be dead before he can even explain.

This Treaty is good for everyone, Except for his kind.

 _ **Goodbye**_.

He projects, one last time, Hoping it reaches the Prince. There is no way he will know. He watches as Victor turns his head, again, looking for someone. Yuri tunes it out. Relaxing his mind.

He's never had someone teach him, all writings about Psionics burned and destroyed.

" His beauty is depressing, " guang hong pipes in, ruffling his hair as he poses for a selfie.

" I don't think that should be used for that. " Phichit comments, " we cannot post , or have access to the outside world. "

" Let him be, let's go, we have more to see here."

Yuri says, acting motivated and excited all at once. He can do this. He will finish this convention and give Russia what he made. Then he will go back to Japan. Live his life, work at the Labs and that will make him happy.

It should work out.

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for attempted rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use too much commas, I'm sorry.

_That old saying,  
_

_  
How you always kill the one you love?_

_  
Well look,_

_  
It works both ways._

_-x._

 

Nightmares are a fickle thing, creeping up just when your body is at rest. That long and well deserved sleep, stopped by a fantastical event that will never happen. Worst, it can be a long buried memory. Yuri can almost smell the fire. What did they want from this small town anyway? Hasetsu had maybe 5 Alphas? Their town riddled with Betas. Japan is losing, anchoring itself to other countries in Asia, fighting against the oppressive Russia.

Burning.

His mother telling him to get out. His Father, taking the shotgun and saying he has to do his duty as a citizen. His father will die. It was a hard truth to accept when you are a kid. Someone so indestructible, almost crying in defeat. 

" Yuri! Come On! " he hears Mari call out to him, but he can't see straight.

He manifested as Omega a year ago. Later than usual. His senses are all over the place, and his training is not yet completed. 

Smoke.

Voices.

_**I can feel an omega is here.** _

_**A young one.** _

He tries to look for the way out, Mari's familiar form but he can see no one. He has to make his way to the lobby, out of the house and Stay alive. He has to keep moving, run, run , run., 

" Hello Youngling, "

An Alpha. Dread is all over him, he knows what they want. Depraved soldiers who are here to take the spoils. These men are close to a rut, and here he is, a new Omega. He's possibly giving of pheromones like crazy. It cannot end like this, he starts to run but he stops.

" You cannot run, " one of then says, " Good things we have powers right? "

He leans close, touching his hand, grabbing him. Yuri is close to crying. The man sniffs, almost salivating, the wet tongue lapping at his cheeks. As if he is food, only to be devoured. 

" Let's get out of here and have fun with our little Omega. " the other one says, Yuri feels his blood run cold, seeing that man's thoughts, how he wants to use him. 

No. No. He can't. As he is dragged by his head, tears in his eyes, he finally reaches the lobby. How that lovely place, where they welcome people into their home. All the happy moments. Now stained with the sight of her mother, dead. Her eyes open, as if stunned that her world has come to an end.

He has to do something.

_**Stop. Stop. Stop.** _

_**Die. Don't breathe. Die. Don't breathe. Die.** _

His eyes on the two, feeling rage like no other. It starts as a small feeling, turning white hot. Raging.

Then it Happens,

They both fall to their knees. Suffocating. Looking at him like he grew a another head. They cannot believe what is happening.

_**Die. Die. Bleed.** _

Yuri chants in his head, feeling power in his fingertips. Feeling the heat, knowing he should get out. But he had to see this, blood coming out of their eyes. nose. Like what they deserved. Yuri runs outside, breathing in the sudden cold air, it should not be this windy.

Then he sees him. Victor.

" Fuck - " Yuri sits up, feeling an ache in his head. This always happens when Nightmares come to him. He hopes he did not broadcast the horror and make other people feel the terror. It's been a while since he dreamt.

Maybe it's because he saw Victor again, like a trigger that set him off.

He is not the same kid, He has control now.

Stronger.

He feels bile rise up his throat. Rushing towards the bathroom, throwing up, nothing coming out. He hates this. Cold sweat and fear of something that will no longer get to him. No matter how many peace treaties they sign, the memories and the Trauma experienced by those on the war will not go away.

He tries to stand and go back to bed, he should be getting ready. His Panel with Yakov will be before lunch. Last night was fun, spent with his friends, he did not expect bad memories to surface.

Opening his tablet, flooded with messages from Minako.

_" I hope you had fun"_

_" you look so relaxed, don't worry too much, Yakov will approve and the other delegates will love your work. "_

_" You are a bright young man, Omega or not, I know you will still turn out the same. "_

Yuri texts back quickly,

" I'm awake now. Thank You. "

 _Breathe_. It's what his therapist tells him, anytime he gets an episode and he feels like he is trapped. A simple act. Breathe deeply. They can't touch you. No one is out to get you. He has to get going, eat breakfast and prepare. It will always be there. The Nightmares. The Trauma. But he has to continue living.

~*~

The breakfast buffet spread out almost makes Yuri jump for joy. It's his favorite meal, one he does not get to enjoy that much. It's almost always coffee on weekdays at the labs. On weekends, he indulges with eating breakfast. He tries to find his friends, but fails to do so as he waits for his omelette to be finished.

" Oy! " someone taps his shoulders, _Plisetsky_.

" Uh, Hi. " he responds, finding it weird that this kid just said that. He knows that he keeps to himself, is he still dreaming?

" How are you finding your stay here? " the young man says, gritting his teeth.

" It's very nice, " Yuri says, looking at the crowd, maybe an Alpha is controlling him, like a fucking joke.

" Yuri. "

Someone else comes over to them, Otabek Altin. One of the Royal Guards. Famous for his ability to Fly, and his Combat skills. Always trailing behind Plisetsky, sworn in to protect Russia and the Healer. He walks over to them, greeting them with a nod.

" A friend? " he asks,

Yuri makes it his responsibility, extending a hand, seeing Plisetsky probably spent his niceness quota for the day.

" Yuri Katsuki. Japan. "

" Oh, You're the one Prime Minister Yakov will be seeing later. " he says, interest in his voice.

" Both of you shut up. I need an omelette. "

Yuri gets his own as the kid walks up and orders one for himself.

" Nice work there, small talk. " Otabek says to Yuri.

Oh. Is the young tiger practicing social skills? He has to. If he wants to be an ambassador and have a position for years to come, it will probably be wise to stop with the bratty attitude. He's not that bad, he's just a kid. Stuck with a power too strong.

" Shut up. "

Yuri smiles, nods to them and walks away. Who would have thought? Russian Royalty are people too. A message comes in, Phichit.

_Did i just see the Young Tiger talking to you????_

_Why did i not know you're friends???_

He shoots a quick text before taking a bite.

_Don't pop a blood vessel. It's nothing._

Quickly scanning his messages, he sees one that came in last night. A message from the organizers. _Masquerade Ball. Come as You Are_. Damn. Yuri almost loses his appetite at that. He knows something like this will happen. Why do Europeans loves these things so much? Dressing up? It was bound to happen. Monarchy. Kings and Queens. A ball like this is inevitable.

Minako sits beside him. Just in time.

" Don't Panic, I already ordered what you will wear."

Yuri smiles at her, thank you. thank you.

" What Mask? "

" Black, something like that of a Raven's. "

Perfect. He does not want something to bright or pretentious. The Masquerade theme is to wear masks like animals, in honor of the King's powers. He's never been to one before.

" are you ready? " she asks,

" as soon as i finish this, i will be. " eating the omelette first, thinking about Plisetsky and his awkward greeting. At Least he is trying.

" I don't know how you have the appetite. " Minako comments as she stirs the coffee.

" I have to, I feel like I has a fever coming on but it's gone now. "

" yeah, you were to weird yesterday! " She picks at the watermelon on his fruit plate, taking a bite. " that should do it for me."

" we still have an hour. " he says, enjoying the fact that Minako looks nervous.

" I like to be Atleast 20 minutes early. "

Yuri continues to eat, looking at his presentation, trying to see his notes. Go over the things he will say, what questions they might have. He knows this like the back of his hand. Strengthening Alphas, an idea in his head ever since that day. Particularly one of them, The Prince. Like repaying a debt. For making sure there is still something left of his hometown. His eyes scan the pages, lost in his thoughts, until Minako lightly taps him, telling him It's time. Heading towards the panel, Yuri feels a sense of Calm. Years and Years working, finally he will present this.

They are early.

He spots Chris Giacometti. The Royal guard of choice for today. Minako tells him that Yakov is inside, together with Lilia Baranovskaya another member of the cabinet.

" This man will never be late you know, He can teleport for god sake. " Minako says, looking at the door like she can will it to open with her thoughts alone.

Yuri closes his eyes. The pills are working fine again. No voices. Almost. The door opens, someone tells them to come in. Yakov Feltsman looks like any other Russian Oligarch. An old man, who probably had a great life and could rule the world if he wants to. Close to the Royal family, A military man who trained the Prince in his early days. The type of politician, the rare kind, one who truly cares for the Country. Lilia on the other hand suddenly appears from nowhere, trying to intimidate them with her invisibility.

" Good Morning. " Yuri greets the two, there are other delegates on the other side of the Glass Panel. " Thank you for taking the time. "

" Get on with it. " Lilia says, earning a Glare from Minako.

" I don't appreciate the Tone Madam, we are here as a courtesy from The country of Japan, "

Yuri wants to tell her to stop, but this is why Minako is good at her job. She puts everyone in their place, no matter what class they are. They are all human beings.

He sees a small smile grace Yakov's lips, clearly amuses. Lilia stays tight lipped, eyebrows raised.

" This is Yuri Katsuki, I have submitted his research, so you have an idea of what he is offering. "

Yakov nods,

Yuri starts.

He tells them about his research, about strengthening the DNA strand unique to Alphas. It will make them stronger ( theoretically ) and less vulnerable to wear and tear. They did trial runs, but never to Real life alphas. It will be regulated, reserved only to those with approved clearance from the UN. But the technology itself will be a gift to Russia.

He stops, looking at the Prime Minister nervously.

" Why give this to Us? "

Yuri did not expect that,

" Because one of yours saved my life once. "

He answers truthfully. Yakov did not ask anything after that.

  
~*~

The Masquerade is in full swing as Yuri enters the Ballroom. The ceiling, with falling snow, not reaching the people, only disappearing. A trick from the Prince. He steps inside, feeling stiff as the suit and mask are in place. No one knows him here. There is excitement in that, he can dance, drink and talk to other people.

No presenting.

No giving off pheromones.

The instructions to this ball, to mimic Old Earth. How it was when all people were not classified based on their biology. Yuri knows its was not a perfect world before, they were divided by other things like wealth and religion. It's an idea by the Prince, he thinks, who is an advocate of Equality. Making him a champion of the people, not so much of the Older community ( Capitalists ) who profited from the World's misfortune. He sees the Prince, at the center of it All, seated and talking to Plisetsky. They could not hide from this like he can.

Plisetsky, a Tiger ( surprise ).

Victor, a Dove? Well. The white suits him.

He observes, seeing the Prince close his eyes for a moment.

The he hears it, like someone is whispering in his ear.

_**Are you here? I know you are.** _

Yuri looks around. Is it?

_**This is Victor Nikiforov, if you are the telepath from yesterday, let me know. Are you here?** _

His mind is racing. Should he answer back? If he did, what will happen next? He feels a panic attack coming on. No one has spoken to him like this before, like they knew how to penetrate his mind. He will die soon.

_**I will not hurt you, i just -** _

The Prince continued.

_**Can i meet you? You intrigue me, that's all. An unregistered Psionic. How wonderful.** _

He almost sounds interested, like he really wants to meet him. He took the pills, he shouldn't be hearing him clearly. Or maybe the Prince is trained, His uncle was a Telepath. The Commander of Russia's battalion, which he was a part of at a young age.

_**Yes. I'm here.** _

He finally says, hoping the thought got to Victor alone.

_**Hello there. Can we talk? Meet me outside, by the Maze?** _

_**Meet you at the end.** _

Yuri says as he steps outside, excitement coursing through his veins. Even if this goes to hell, it will probably be worth it. Maybe he can say thank you personally to Victor. There is something about this man, like they were always bound to meet each other. Feeling like, he cannot get away from this Alpha and that all roads will always lead to the two of them meeting.

The Maze in the garden is empty, as almost everyone is inside. The temperature is still cold, almost everything is covered in snow. He wonders what it was like before the Prince decided to do this. The world knows why Russia turned into this. When the Queen died, The young prince made sure every continent in the world felt it. A world wide snow fall. Grief.

Tears turned into Ice castles.

Yuri made his way into the Maze, it should not be this hard. Although the wind is making his contact lens dry up. He walks, trying to calm himself. What will he say?

He runs, his feet aching, his shoes are not supposed to be used outside. In this weather at least.

He sees him, back turned against him.

 _ **Hello**_ _**there.**_

Victor turns around, Mask gone, a smile on his face as he bows to him.

" Lovely to meet you. " his voice is almost the same tone in his head. Yuri walks over to him, taking his hand, it's warm.

" same here, It's not everyday you meet a prince. " he shakes his hand, hoping he won't convulse on the spot. He can do this and act the part. He does not know him. " You know i can't take off this mask."

" I know, I just wanted to know if you're real. " he explains, still holding into his hand, like if he lets go, somehow Yuri might disappear. He feels the same way.

" I thought you knew for sure. "

" Well, It's like I felt you. A while ago. And your voice, when i made that speech. " he explains, letting go of his hand and smiling at him. He seems to do that a lot, especially when he is nervous.

" Well, Here I am. " Yuri spreads his arms, he knows he does not look like much. Not even dangerous at all, but Victor looks at him like he matters. Like he is some kind of Miracle, not a curse.

" Here you are. Can i ask a question? "

" Sure. "

" Is there anyone else who knows? "

" Just you. " he answers quickly, seeing The surprise in Victor's eyes.

" how lonely, " he comments.

Yes. It is. It gets so lonely sometimes he feels like he is the only person in the world. Not only is he a " rare " omega, he also has powers. Strike Two. He is an impossibility, someone that should not even exist. He fears that Victor will somehow find out that he is an Omega. Even of he chooses to not present himself. He's that strong.

" I am used to it. " he offers, feeling like he should make the Prince feel better.

" I want to know more about you, dear Raven." He says, walking away from him, his hands motioning for him to follow.

" Where are we going? "

  
The Prince does not answer, only leading the way. He does not pick up anything. Maybe this is a trip? He can't find it in himself to even care anymore. This is his childhood dream, to spend time with Victor. Hero-worship. They come out of the Maze and is greeted with a large chunk of ice.

Skating.

" Care to join me? " Victor asks.

" I don't know how to- "

" I'll show you. " he offers, dragging him towards the ice. Victor goes inside a shed, storing shoes that looks like they were made for this. He tells him to get one of his own. Yuri finds a pair and tries his best to stand up straight, feeling like what he is wearing will be ruined as soon he falls on his ass. Which he will do. He's sure of it.

The Prince on the other hand looks happy, taking both his hands and guiding him. He fights himself from blushing, he can blame the weather.

" Feels good isn't it? "

" Not particularly, No. " Yuri laughs,

" You'll get used to it. " He comments as Yuri looks down on his feet. Making sure he won't fall. A hand his chin, tilting it upwards, only to be met with the Prince's lips so close to him. His hands, still on him. He can barely breathe.

" Don't look down, just glide. " His eyes, like stars, he can get lost- No. No. No.

" Okay. " he mumbles, moving away.

He should not have come here. This is wrong. There is a natural order to things. He is an Omega. Victor is an Alpha. It will always end up badly. Surrender. Domination. Victor is a man of the New Earth, loyal to Peace. Maybe he is curious now, but he will turn him in one way or another.

" Are you okay? " The prince asked him.

" Yeah. Just. "

" I won't tell anyone. About you, " he finally says, " but you have to be careful. Train yourself. Make yourself stronger."

" I - " he lets go, feeling like he has to run away now.

" I know you don't trust me yet, but Thank you for coming and meeting me. " he says sweetly, taking his hand again and leading him to the edge.

" I had to, "

" I want to see you again. "

Yuri is sure now, he will faint at any moment.

" You know I can't."

" Then wear that mask. " he says simply. Like it's the easiest thing in the world. A Prince, being friends with a rogue telepath.

" I can't promise you that. "

" Tomorrow , at my quarters. Tell the Guard, RAVEN. He will let you in. "

Yuri knows he should stop, this not going to happen. At some point over the week he will go back to Japan and forget about this. Just this one night, a good memory. He can't go on, knowing it will only make it worse. He has exposed himself too much. To this person he barely knows.

" I can't promise you that. " he answers, walking towards the steps, walking towards the shed. Where did he put his shoes?

" I don't expect you too, you seem like the running away type. But I am a patient man, I will wait, You will come for me. " there is something in his voice, like he has all the answers. How can he be so confident?

" It's a nice evening my Prince. " Yuri says curtly, trying to avoid eye contact. He has to think about this. What this all means for him. What the Prince's motives are.

" Likewise. "

I can find my way _**out**_.

He wants to stay. He wants to remove his mask and give in to the urge. Is it the Omega in him doing this?

The snow has stopped falling.

" See you soon. " Victors almost whispers.

Yuri starts walking away. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter than the usual chapters. Next ones will run longer. ✌

Chapter 4.

There is a type of silence that just hits me.

The sounds of the streets, 

Drowning out the bitterness.

The rustle of my sheets- 

But it’s never you. 

The sound down the hall - 

It’s not you.  
-x.

Sinking on the floor, feeling his knees give out. The tower he has built, now crashing down. The breathing techniques are not helping anymore, no matter how he tries to keep a rhythm. Yuri tries to remember and bury it in his memory. Where no one can get it from him. That smile. Snow falling. The warmth on his hands. It's a fairytale he always believed, knowing that he will meet the Prince again. As he grew older, replaced by the reality that he will turn him over. All those daydreams could even compare to what happened. _Victor_.

He is shaking. Hands trembling and knees about to give out.

From the cold or probably the adrenaline rush of spending time with the Prince. A classic reaction of an Omega to a powerful Alpha they long for. He's learned a long long time ago to never want things.

What happens now?

Should he fake an illness and leave the conference?

Call Minako? Tell her. She'll know how to handle this.

No.

He removes the mask, takes out the contacts and looks at himself in the mirror. His face is flushed, hair in absolute disarray. This is supposed to be a professional trip, not for him to go and succumb to hero worship. For all he knows, Victor is already bonded to an Omega he doesn't know. It's too dangerous, if he can trust Victor, it's harder to believe that the Prince won't have any motives. After all, a Telepath can be a powerful ally. He sounded so gentle, waiting on him to open up.

Stripping off his coat, he collapses in bed. The feel of the sheets against his skin is different. Like his body is too sensitive. This secret is too much. He's managed for years, but with the suppressants turning useless, his body probably unable to function if he continues.

Yuri hears a thought in his head , faint. Like a static channel waiting on the perfect turn to be heard.

_**Why is the light still open?** _

_**Why are we even doing this? It's stupid.** _

Coming from the ceiling. What? Who will be hiding there? Yuri forces himself to sit-up, making a show of looking like he is wide awake. He picks up his eyeglasses and tries hard not to look up. No thought. No precise words. Just a panicked mind. Is he being spied on? Why? He's too scared to try and delve into their thoughts again.

" I know you're there. " he speaks up.

He picks up emotions, unclear words- he has to get out. It should still be a reasonable time for people to be drinking in the ballroom. Yuri steps out of the room, staring at an empty hall.

He dials Phichit's number and thankfully he answers,

" YURIIIIII!" Definitely drunk.

" hey, uh- are you guys still at the ballroom? "

" Yes! There is an open bar Yuri!!!!! "

" Maybe you should take it easy, " he says mildy and he can almost see Phichit pouting.

" you should come here, friends from Uni are here , " garbled words and Yuri hears shouts of " Hello Yuri!! "

" sure. I'll be there. " he says finally and walks faster. Inside an elevator. Across the annex. Walking always clears his mind, but he doesn't know how much of this he has to do before he can actually calm down.

Victor knows there is a telepath here.

Someone is in his room. Wanting something.

This trip is supposed to be easy, with him presenting his study and fading in the background. He feels like he is destined for great things, but being alone did not really take him that far. He figures, he will die or go insane that moment he tells any official that he is a telepath. This hope, that Victor can take him there, to where he is supposed to be. He won't have this power if it was all for nothing.

The sound of music breaks his thoughts and he sees everyone dancing or standing around ( and drinking ) . It's not that late, he can have fun. Maybe allow himself this one moment.

  
" Oy! You! Come here! " Yuri turns and sees Plisetsky walking towards him, casual clothes on. He's too small it looks like the big jacket he has on can swallow him. How can a healer be this rough?

He looks around, confirming that this kid is talking to him.

" Yes, YOU IDIOT. " he repeats, walking towards him.

" Yurio, play nice. " another voice, deep, cuts in and emerges from one of the Pillars. Otabek Altin emerges, like he's just waiting for him to notice.

Yuri feels strangely cornered. His mind running wild, thinking that maybe these two are the people in his room awhile ago. Why?

" Nice? He's a complete idiot who is gonna get himself killed. " Yurio states and glares at Otabek.

" Excuse me? " Yuri says, trying to wrap his head around the scene in front of him.

" see? " Yurio only gestures.

" Look. I will not stand here and let you two insult me. " Yuri snaps, walking back, not in the mood for a party anymore. He needs to get away from these two. Maybe he should have just stayed in bed and passed out. Let them get whatever they want.

" Your life is in danger. " Otabek says finally, like the statement alone will explain itself.

" I KNOW, FROM YOU TWO. " he continues walking, knowing that the two are following him. What's it with these Alphas? " You can't just go in my room and now attack me like this. " Yuri continues to talk, cursing his feet as they ache with every step. " Aren't you supposed to be at the party? Or somewhere in that ice castle home? "

" It was not my idea. " Otabek offered, hearing his voice from behind. " we didn't want to make you feel like that. " Seconds later, he sees him landing in front. He fuckin flew. Show off. " We should talk. "

" He's too jumpy. " Yurio comments.

Yuri wants nothing more than to make them leave. Sleep. Wake up and go back to Japan. No matter how exciting this might be. Exciting, meaning he will be putting his peaceful life in absolute danger. These strangers are not making it easy for him.

" Okay, look. Let's talk in my quarters." He answers, knowing that if he goes back he won't be able to sleep without the truth.

Otabek follows him, keeping in step as Yurio is close behind. They accompany him towards his quarters without saying a single word. Yuri tries to think of ways he can protect himself, but he knows he'll fail if he were up against these two. Maybe they are really concerned about him. After all, Yurio and Otabek are known to be very good friends with the Prince. Any harm that will come to him will be a direct damage to the peace treaty. Or maybe this was a trap?

" Stop thinking! " Yurio says as they reach his front door.

All three come in, Yuri sitting on his bed while the other two are standing up, looking at him intently.

" Now talk. " Yuri says.

Otabek holds Yurio off, clearly wanting to stop him from ranting or saying something stupid.

" we have received intelligence that someone wants to kill you. "

" You said that already, " Yuri bites his lip. A nervous habit.

" It's because of what you made. Making Alphas stronger. Your research is well documented, but whoever this is, they want you gone even before the trials." Otabek explains, letting silence fill the air after. Yuri almost wants to cry in relief. Well, someone wants to kill him but not for the reason he thinks. His research. Yes. He knows, everyone will not like it. But assassination?

" Not everyone is a fan of our Country, there are still plenty who points at us for causing that war. " Otabek continues, waiting for Yuri to ask any question. " And add the fact that not everyone is a fan of peace. There are those who live a comfortable life from all these tension between countries.

  
" He's in shock. " Yurio comments, noting

" Give him time. Yuri, we were sent here by the Prince to protect you. "

Yuri's pulse quickens with that word. Victor. To protect him?

" Yah! He got the intel that someone wants you out. " Yurio sits right next to him, " So here we are. To the rescue. "

" You have to stay in our quarters instead, it will be safe and we have someone who can setup wards. "

" Right now? " Yuri looks up, knowing the answer will be Yes. What can he do? He's a powerless omega. Even if he's a telepath, there are Alphas that are trained and can take him out. There is solace in knowing that, a simple Yuri and the Telepath is of importance to Victor. Like it's destiny. Meant to happen.

" We have a room ready for you. " Yurio says softly. A bit of concern in his voice. " Victor is not really too keen on your serum as well, he knows how dangerous it can be. But he still chooses to keep you alive. It's your gift to us right? For Russia? "

A gift. His whole life's work, handed to this Magical place.

" We told the committee that you had to be moved, as your study is important to us." Otabek adds, looking at his watch and takes a seat on the nearest chair. " The prince has granted that you be a part of his team until the target on you is gone. "

" I appreciate your help and i will do whatever it takes to stay alive. " Yuri replies, plopping onto bed, feeling the cushion. Rest. " not tonight. I want to stay here, alone. " His words echo in the room, waiting a snappy remark from the two but Yurio surprises him by saying yes. Otabek will send someone to keep an eye on his room. Make sure he's the only one inside.

" Thank you. " the words fall from his lips as he stares at the ceiling. They are walking out, probably saying more but he cannot understand. Something about calling them if he needs anything. Staying alert at all times. The adrenaline high is now fading, his body crashing. Tomorrow, he will decide and move. Face this new life. Maybe it was always supposed to happen this way. As an omega, with years of training on accepting his Fate. But he will be stronger. He will train. He is a powerful telepath and a man of science.

First. Stop the Suppressants. A clear head, free to listen and block thoughts. There is always a sense of freedom without the medication. That split second moment of clarity just before the headache comes. The heat, how it consumes him and leaves him unsatisfied every time. He picks up the bottle on his night stand and throws the pills on the floor. Scattered.

It's time to be the true Yuri Katsuki.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's POV. And my poor attempt at NSFW content.

_Please allow me to love you._

 

_I will lay whole worlds at your feet,_

  
_tell you stories in the evenings -_

  
_while the clocks chime the hours._

  
-x.

Prince Victor Nikiforov is terrified. The feeling starts in his fingertips, slowly easing to his arm and reaching his heart. Making his whole body want to seize and drop. This week will change the course of the world, if this Peace Treaty is successful, then it will be easier to survive. Not only for them, but for every type of Human in the world. Stories of Old earth always fascinated him, tales of people living in harmony. It was far from perfect, but it was better than what they have. A war-torn Earth. New Earth. With powers and enhanced abilities, instead of moving further, they all regressed. It's like they lost all ability to understand each other.

Victor looks at his Staff, his most trusted friends and soldiers.

 **Yuri Plisetsky** , looking at his phone and probably searching for clothes to buy.

 **Otabek Altin,** levitating, with his eyes closed and relaxing.

 **Chris Giacometti,** taking selfies and is looking less and less the Military man he is.

 **Mila Babicheva** , looking at him as if saying 'why am i here? '

He clears his throat and they all turn to him. Today is a slow day for the convention. A day off of sorts before the leaders sign the treaty. Day 4 and it feels like his world has been turned upside down. Tomorrow, the treat will be signed if everything goes well. They must prevent any threats from succeeding at all costs. 

" Yuri is okay, I have carved that reality good. No one can enter. " Chris says, knowing that this meeting is about the boy.

" Thank you Chris. " He responds, feeling out of depth. He knows diplomacy. How to talk and negotiate but this is bigger than him. The King does not know of this problem, he doesn't need to be bothered. Less and Less people that he can trust. Not even his own Father.

" are we gonna babysit him today? " Yurio chimes in.

" No, you must keep an eye on Yakov as well as the King. " he starts, " Yakov must be safe too, Otabek's report tells us that the force from China is coming. "

China. Russia. Victor feels for the air, trying to stop himself from starting a storm. He could. Wipe them all out with a catastrophe of his own making. But that will make him as cruel as his ancestors. He swore to make a difference, not to make the same mistakes.

" we've been monitoring this for years, never really getting a clear evidence. But I know what I saw, Russian Alphas in China, preparing for a Military strike. " Otabek lands on his feet, taking a seat next to Yurio. " If there is a time and place to strike, It's now. "

" Russian command is prepared, we are devoted to peace. " Chris adds.

" My Father had always been gentle, You all know that. I don't know what happened as the years passed, but - " His voice drifts off, he know. It's his mother's death that triggered a change. Like his father was split in two, a trauma that made him a peaceful man and an Alpa thirsting for revenge. " This alliance with China, reports of a strike. This- this plan to Kill an Omega. We have multiple threats, all must be neutralised. "

" so. An Omega to babysit. Make sure Yakov won't be killed. Spy on the King's secret plans with China, " Yurio rattled off " did i miss anything? "

Victor Nods. Trying to make this treaty a success is proving harder than ever. Personally, he almost couldn't care less. His mind is drifting towards the elusive telepath he met. It's been years since he entered a mind that sunny, he can almost feel the warmth in his bones. It was so clear. His Uncle's mind felt like a minefield, ready to strike any moment. But that telepath, how he casually said Hello, like an old friend. His hands. On Ice. He tried hard not to present, although everyone knows he is an Alpha. It felt natural, staking his claim, telling the telepath that he will watch over him. That he can take a step back. It sure is not easy to stay hidden.

He hopes to see him again soon, This telepath will be an asset to his Team. He needs someone to Deep Dive, inside the King's consciousness.

The Truth. He -

" Victor? Are you listening? " Mila scolds him, looking up, they are the only ones in the room. " They all took off, your hyperactive Cavalry. " You have to go with the Tour that Yuri Katsuki is going to. It will be filled with Omegas, be careful. " she winks.

" I'm not a teenager who will attack an Omega like that, "

" I know. It's them that you should watch out for." Mila laughs, leaving him all to himself.

***********

The delegates are supposed to tour the Capital today, which means no snow falling. A thin sheet of ice on the floor will do, plus a comfortable chill in the air. It's the cold that remind him of happiness, his Mother's favorite season. So for eternity, he will let it snow in the Capital.

Victor heads towards Eros, just in time for the short trip to Crescent Cabin. The Royal Family's vacation house. It's one of the reasons why he chose to follow the Omega. The cabin is a good place, making him feel safe and calm. He spots Yuri Katsuki, alone and looking at his tablet, hood up, uncaring. Victor had read files about him. He is a gifted Omega, top of his class and his work with the serum is extraordinary. Parents died during the World War, sister still alive and living in Japan. No mates. No spots in his record. He can deal with politicians and businessman, people with their own motives. Selfish Tyrants. He can negotiate with peace-keepers, those who are too idealistic. But this man is something else. Who are you?

Closing in, he sits himself beside Yuri who visibly tenses.

" Your highness, " he greets him politely, not looking at him at all.

" Victor will do. " turning, he offers his hand, which was taken and let go quickly, he couldn't even grip it.

" I'm sorry, sweaty hands. " Yuri answes back, giving him a soft smile.

" It's okay. "

They lapse into silence as the engine started. He could see Yuri's friends looking over to their direction, panic written all over their face.

" What do you want? " The Omega says as soon as they take off. Eyes straight ahead.

" I just want you to stay alive Yuri. " he says truthfully. Of Course, that's all he could ask right now. " and to join my staff in the meantime to ensure that. "

" are you willing to take the serum yourself?"

The question catches him off guard. This kid is surely testing him, this could be exciting.

" I don't need to enhance anything, but the less wear and tear you're saying will be good for me. " he stretches his hand, feeling a dull ache. " I have been a soldier for the cause since i was young. My powers, i can control it, but it takes a toll on me if I use too much. "

" This eternal snow. " Yuri supplies, finally looking at him.

" That's not - " He can't. M

" We have arrived at our Destination. " The speakers blare and Victor is so thankful for the quick trip. Standing up, he makes a move of waiting on Yuri. Everyone is looking at them. Why wouldn't they? A Prince , accompanying an Omega like this?

" Yuri, " he hears someone say but the man was quick to answer.

" I will send you a message, " he smiles at the man, clearly not wanting to make a scene or discuss. Yuri Katsuki, he discovers is someone who doesn't want people worrying about him. Worst, noticing him at all. What he does not realize yet, is that he was born to be noticed. To do great things. If only Victor can protect him, make sure that the serum will fall to the right hands. 

" let's go? " Yuri tells him as they make their way out.

The Cabin looks the same, a safe haven for him and the family. There are days that he stays here, all alone in his room. Maybe one day he can live that way. The Luxury of a quiet life. All expensive wood and memories.

He sees cameras flashing, reporters discreetly following him. The show starts and he smiles. Waves at them like they are old friends. Yuri on the other hand is just looking around, distancing himself. As soon as they enter the premises, Victor closes the door for privacy.

" You will be staying with me. " he says, Yuri only nods. Looking pale. " Are you okay? You look at bit pale. "

" I'm fine. So, this is your place? "

" It's my space in this Cabin, you'll stay in the room across mine. " he sees Yuri blush, Oh no. That's not a good thing. " If you're comfortable with that. "

" Why wouldn't I be? "

Defensive. Victor keeps quiet at that, allowing himself to be at peace. It's always like this, too hard to gain someone's trust. Not bending them to be obey you, but allowing them to submit. Yuri is looking out, his eyes glistening, like he found something interesting outside.

" This place is beautiful. " He comments, not looking at him. 

" It is one of the places i call home. " He responds, looking at the pictures and the familiar chandelier that hung there since he was a kid.

" so why bring me here? "

" I need you as close to me as possible. " it sounds almost intimate, as he hears himself say it. But he needs Yuri to trust him.

" Your staff always goes with you, i know that. It might be surprising for them, an asian man, like me, getting picked up for your elite group. " The man starts to walk, looking around, staring at one particular picture.

" You could say that, but it's about time, isn't it? With this treaty and all. To open up my council? "

" It's an honor , " Yuri tells him this, though he wonders if there is truth in his words.

" I'm not trying to make you feel like a prisoner, you can go, " he starts, Mila will  
Most likely tell him off as this is not part of the plan. " But being alone won't help you, if they decide to come for you."

" Do you know who is after me? "

" Not yet, though I have some guesses. " He keeps his mouth shut, feeling the conversation is at a dead end. They don't need to talk about it here, this day is for Yuri to relax. For Victor to get to know this person. He has the files. He can have a soldier keep an eye on him, but there is no better judge of character than him. He is the only person who will know if Yuri will be fit for his team. His skills says he does, but his personality can do some work.

" we should be getting ready for the tour, It will be a fun day Yuri! Bonfire in the evening! " he says excitedly and the latter smiles at him, why does he look so tired?

" I'll meet you up front. " Yuri heads to his room, Victor feels a sense that this man will not come out. He could use some sleep, too bad he won't join the tour.

Easier for him to keep the Omega safe.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

" What do you mean he left his room once and stayed there? " Chris' commanding voice is clearly not helping Victor's mood. He knows he is accommodating, people always want to talk to him or spend time with him. What's with Yuri? He has not come out of the room , once only to to drink water and it's already dinnertime. The other Omegas had their fun as Victor went outside earlier. Skiing activities and the terrifying cable car rides are always a hit for tourists.

" Exactly what I said Chris, " he almost snaps, the weather isn't helping either, the snow is falling faster than usual. The wind, also picking up, he should be able to tap that down.

" Isn't he in heat? Or i mean, close to? " he asks and suddenly Victor goes on full panic mode. A heat. Of course. How can he be this stupid? He has been around Alphas for so long, that he doesn't know how it is for an Omega. It's in the school books before, he knows how it should work. It's been a while since he has spent time with an Omega, too terrified to be intimate with one.

" Can we check that in his records?" he asks, Chris rolls his eyes at him, but looking for the information.

" You know that this information can be fabricated right? Wonder boy right there is taking suppressants like it's water, "

" What? " Victor is surprised that Chris knows this, or is he keeping tabs on Yuri?

" Of course, you don't know. "

" Explain, leave the insults later. "

" I have seen omegas like him, The aura they give off is different, too weak, you may say, almost none. There are suppressants like that, for battle if you don't want anyone to know you are there but that tech is for alphas. Hides our scent. With chronic use, it makes their aura almost the same as those with Old Earth. "

" Why would he do that? " He understands how people all want to be Alphas, with the power and glory it brings. But they could not understand the danger. For Betas, it can be easier, closer to old earth as an be. For Omegas, they are well taken care of, highly intellectual beings. The only thing is, they have heats, making them dependent. Submissive. Open to abuse and manipulation. But they have laws for that.

" Beats me. He's a genius, one of Japan's top scientists at such a young age. Maybe that's why, doesn't want to get mated accidentally and then his life is over. " Chris offers, looking concerned now.

" is it normal for the suppressant to make him sick like this? "

" it should not, it's only meant to hide his scent, stop the heat, unless- he's take too much or in withdrawal. " Someone's voice is on the background, calling Chris, " I gotta go. I'll ask around if anyone can help, maybe you should call Yurio to heal but he'll bitch and make you pay. "

" Thank you for the help. " Victor ends the call and stands up, wanting nothing else but to attend the bonfire and enjoy the night. But his life is not like that, his life is all about hard decisions and doing the right thing even if it's none of his business. Like this treaty, opening Russia to the world and campaigning for peace among the Nations. Making sure that this Omega does not die and the serum he made can be tested to Alphas.

If only he had the telepath with him, it would be so much better. Easier.

He knocks at the door, no answer. Turning the knob, it's open.

" Yuri, I'm coming in, You look unwell and i'm here to help you. "

Stepping inside, the scents hits him. Reminding him of summer, sun and flowers all around. Yuri is sleeping, wrapped up with the blanket and sweating. His breathing is steady, at least he is able to rest. Moving closer, he places his hand on Yuri's forehead, heat. Definitely burning up. He needs to give him meds, but he can't just give Yuri something that will make him worse. God knows what kind of reaction. He needs to call Yurio, ask him to come down here. He hears mumbling, like the Omega is in the middle of a nightmare. He sits down, knowing touching him will make it worst when he wakes up. Having someone beside you, when you spent so long with nightmares is never a good thing. Too triggering.

Opening his eyes, Victor offers a smile.

" Hey, " he says kindly, trying not to scare the man off.

" How bad? " Yuri asks, trying to sit up.

" you are running a fever, and I can get some meds that will lower it down and make you good as new. But I doubt those would help, with whatever it is- " The Prince tries to phrase it as gentle as he can without trying to scold the man. In a way, he understand his choices, but it seems like suicide.

" I'm on withdrawal. Also, I'm going into heat, anytime soon, because I'm an idiot. " he says this, like it's the first time he's admitted this truth to himself. " You should know, as my employer, how fucked up I am. I mean- I can and will give you all the data I have for you to reproduce the serum- "

" I said I'll keep you alive, I don't break promises. " Victor cuts him off,

" That's kind of you. " Yuri takes his eyeglasses from table, putting his back against the bed frame. He pulls the blanket close to him and speaks up again. " I have been taking suppressants on off since I was about 14, You know, the age when the heat sets in. The First one was traumatic - "

" Did someone- "

" Abuse me? No. " The Omega explains, " It was in a Clinic, standard. I had a choice you know, to be with an Alpha and have it a dream come true. "

" but you were to stubborn for that. "

" you could say that. But I just couldn't stand it, someone touching me like that. Too intimate, and I have to let my guards down. "

" That's too long for someone to be taking suppressants, you've never? "

" I have. At a Clinic. Alone. " Yuri blushes, or maybe it's because of the fever. Victor almost finds it endearing, if only they were not talking about his sordid past. He knows there is something more to it, this man is too terrified to be open to someone. Beta, Omega or Alpha. " It was pure torture. Because I will never be satisfied, unless It's an Alpha. "

" Why did you stop taking the meds now? "

" I don't want to hide anymore. This- This peace treaty you are pushing got me thinking. I can't push this aside, And sure, one of the reason is the meds are not working that well anymore. Maybe that's a sign? People from old earth believed that. " He says, eyes alive again, " like there are things that happen to you, and it's the universe telling you something. "

The Alpha can't help but feel proud of this man. Leading him to believe that pushing for the treaty is affecting people to not hide ; to be proud of who they are and not be afraid of discrimination. That this world is theirs and they can go to any country and expect the same respect. No more wars. Yuri reaches out again, taking the bottle of water and putting it on his lips, unusually red. Soft. Plump. Begging to be bitten.

Victor tries to take the thought away. It's his biology, this willing Omega in front of him.

" Thank you for telling me this Yuri, your secret is safe with me." He says as he makes a show of drawing a cross over his heart. " how would you like to spend this heat then? "

" If it does not kill me, I'll spend it at a Clinic again. " The boy smiles weakly, trying to lighten the mood. If only he could take him, he will make it good. But he knows it will destroy the trust between them, and those nightmares, the came from somewhere. He feels anger inside him, find the person who did this to Yuri and make them pay. " Don't beat yourself up about it my Prince, I can handle it. "

" I know you can- "

The wind picks up, making a sound against the window.

" Your power is extraordinary. " he comments. " There are others who has the same power as yours, but not as strong as you. You can destroy the world if you wanted to, Drown us all. "

" Now where would be the fun in That? " Victor answers and Yuri laughs at this.

Victor feels the motion in his pocket as his phone rings and he picks up, walking towards the window.

" Your highness. " Otabek greets him, he can hear Yurio's voice too but he can't understand what he's saying.

" What do you have for me? "

" Yurio says he can make him feel better, no fever and weakness, but with his condition it would be better if -"

" better if you scent him, mark him as yours temporarily, " Yurio finishes, " It's not like I can't, I will make him good as new but only for a while, he needs this from an Alpha. Chris Said - "

Victor flinches.

The way to make Yuri feel better at this point is to make him submit to something he doesn't want to. Marking him temporarily is less intimate than bonding, or actually spending their heat. But it will still make him feel uncomfortable, physical contact and it can be too much.

" Hello? " Otabek is now back on.

" Thanks for that. I- "

" Victor, do it for Him. I feel like Yuri is a sensible man, and he knows this is what he needs. "

He shuts his phone off. Breathe. He had been with very few omegas before. Russia has been closed and his mind has been occupied for too long. And it did not feel as important as this. They have few omegas in Russia, all well taken care of and he's never heard anyone taking suppressants.

" Yuri, " Victor starts, trying to find the words to make it easier to say what he has to.

" Your friends figure it out? That you need to mark me temporarily so I can get through the next days like a human being before i go into heat? "

" I can't if- "

" I appreciate it, greatly, Omegas are not supposed to be like this. Omegas are supposed to go on heats regularly, with an Alpha and be happy about. Go to school and spend his life studying. Not like this. "

" I gather - Omegas I know don't get that sick when they are about to go into heat. If anything else, they just become more sensitive. " Victor comes closer, seating on the bed again.

" I am really special you know, " Yuri offers.

" You are. " It is the truth, he means it as he answers back. Raising his hand, palm up, like asking someone for a dance. " Take it when you are ready. Small steps. "

" You have to put your scent on me, leave a physical mark, a bite works best. " Yuri tells him, his face burning but his tone is clinical.

" I don't want to force this as much as I can Yuri, we can take our time. Whenever you are ready, It's all you. I won't initiate. "

The Omega looks confused and frustrated, extending his hand and clasping Victor's. His hands are cold, but his grip is strong and sure. Victor looks at his eyes and nods, smiling at him.

" It's like a fairytale isn't it? " Yuri says, moving closer, practically shivering as he removes the blanket.

" Hmmm. Not the kind of Fairytale I have read as a kid. "

" It is, just the part where I am a commoner and You're a Prince. " He offers, their hands touching and Victor trying his best to not pin the Omega on the bed. It's instinct, this act of submission should be rewarded. But he cannot be a slave to his needs, if there is anything he is good at, it's his ability to control himself. Maybe not that long in this case. There is something about Yuri, and his cold hands, so familiar, like he's held it before.

" You like that type of stories? "

" It was easy, all with Happy endings. " Yuri moves closer, resting his head on Victor's chest- breathing him in. The Alpha puts his arm around him, holding him close and feeling the heat of his body recede.

" I don't really believe in Happy Endings. "

Victor pushes him slowly, so Yuri hits the bed as he looms over him. He's ready to mark. To take. The Omega closes his eyes, trying to calm himself. Victor whispers in his ear, " I won't hurt you. " Yuri shivers, " Deliberately. " he adds. He pushes the man's hair aside, taking a good look, eyes still closed. The Urge to kiss him and let his Alpha intuition take over is tempting. In that way, this marking won't take that long. But he has to do it right or else this will be another Trauma for the Omega. He can't do that to him.

" Yuri, let's do something else. "

Yuri opens his eyes, a sense of wonder dancing around.

" Let me lie down, then you can set the pace. I don't know when and where i should touch you, i told you this can be your choice- even if it isn't. " Victor stands up, feeling light headed at the loss of contact. He takes off his shirt and motions for Yuri to give him space, with the latter staring at him like he's crazy. He lies down, the scent overpowering. Yes. Definitely summer- of memories he lost. The Omega is sitting, looking at him like he's a different person.

" You have Alpha friends right? "

" Yes. " Yuri practically squeaks.

" Have they volunteered something like this? i mean- "

" I don't trust anyone. " He comments.

" How about me? "

" Maybe. "

The Omega offers him a tired smile, making quick work of removing his robe. Skin. Too much skin. Victor holds onto the bed spread as Yuri straddles him. A sigh of relief from the man, like the mere proximity is giving him instant relief ( maybe it does ). Pressure against his body as Yuri presses against him, looking into his eyes and pleading. His Lips descend on Victor and he takes control, opening his mouth immediately. That sweet mouth moving against him, coaxing his body alive, giving up on the sheet his holding to and gripping Yuri's body instead. The Omega gives a satisfied sound as he caresses his body, never breaking the kiss. Bodies rubbing up against each other, from limp to hard. Aching. The boy is restless, needing more with every kiss and nip.

" Do it, " Yuri says, begging and too willing.

Victor does not need another word and let's the Alpha in him take over. Switching their positions and pinning Yuri, strong hands holding him down. Eyes open, pleasure coursing through his veins. The Omega is rubbing against him, seeking release and he can sense a flicker of something familiar. Telling him this is important. Yuri offers his neck, turning sideways and he sinks in. Teeth bruising and insistent. Yuri cries out and Victor can almost taste blood - metallic and wrong. The body beside him goes limp and he collapses, the hunger gone, replaced by fear. Guilt. For the first time in his life, He doesn't want to be an Alpha.

" I'm sorry, " He mumbles, but the Omega is asleep - probably passed out from exhaustion. 

Then he catches it, words, not whispered in his ear. More like right through his mind. Just a small and weak voice, telling him, " Thank You. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the story title a tiny bit. Edited the first four chapters and hopefully i catched all the errors. I have not yet done the actual scene planning for the last 3 chapters, but I have a feeling this will not end with 8. Originally, I planned this story to be two works, but now i feel like it will be better to keep it as one story here. I will post notes on the next chapter of how many chapters there will be. Also, Thank you to all of you who are taking the time to comment on my work! Namely : Rebecca, Meg, slash_bae, MonochromeWriter, simgrim, mackenziejen, fuzzynibble, withoutwingsz, Thea. ❤️


End file.
